


Jason: A Star Wars Story

by Theknown_unknown13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theknown_unknown13/pseuds/Theknown_unknown13
Summary: A young King must lead his people through one of the toughest moments of their history, while also keeping a secret.





	1. The Evacuation

4 years ago, when I was only 15 years old my parents the King and Queen of Naboo were killed in a tragic ship accident, 4 years ago I became the King of Naboo. Things were simple back then we were protected by the New Republic, and my job was mainly ceremonial, but that changed when the First Order came. They wiped out the New Republic and I was faced with a choice alley myself and my people with the Resistance or stand alone and submit to the First Order. The choice was clear and Naboo became the first planet to openly support the Resistance. My name is Jason Amidala and I and my people are now at war.

“Good morning your Majesty, General Lax is requesting an urgent meeting at the Defense ministry.” My assistant Haley said as she woke me up early in the morning.

It was unusual for anyone to request a meeting this early in the morning, so I knew whatever it was must be important.

When I arrived at the Defense ministry I was shocked to find that all the top generals were waiting for me in the war room.

“Your Majesty, 3 hours ago our scanners informed us that six First Order Star Destroyers jumped out of light speed in our system. Judging by their speed there all six including what we believe to be the personal flagship of Supreme Kylo Ren will reach Naboo in a matter of hours.”

I was overcome with a feeling of dread if the first order invaded Naboo it would be a blood bath; our troops weren’t even remotely prepared for what was about to happen.

“General lax I want a full-scale evacuation of the capital, this will be the First Orders first target and there are far too many civilians here and someone get General Organa holo” I knew that we needed to work fast in order to save as many people as possible.

The next 2 hours were hectic people were running all over the building trying to get the evacuation in order. We tried to make it as orderly as we could with the small amount of time that we had, transports were coming in and out of Theed.

“Majesty, we have General Organa on the line.”

“Good put her through”

She appeared in the middle of the room cane in hand “Jason, your people just told me about the invasion, I’m so sorry that this is happening. How long do you think you can last a first order occupation?”

“I don’t know Leia…… a couple weeks at best …. Were not prepared for something like this.”

She must have seen the panic in my eyes because her face softened, and she gave me a reassuring smile, as reassuring as possible given the current situation.

“It’s going to take some time before the fleet will be able to reach the planet, we do have a small medical ship nearby, I’m sending it to evacuate you.”

She was being kind and I appreciated it was my turn to give her the reassuring smile.

“I appreciate the offer, but I can’t leave my people, whatever happens to them will happen to me, you just get here as fast as you can.”

“Good luck Jason, and may the for……” and just like that she vanished from sight.

“Sir we have to get you out of here, the First Order is here and there cutting us off from all communications off planet.”

A group of guards surround me and take me to the roof of the building, and there that’s when I see it clear as day casting a shadow over Theed, Kylo Ren’s star destroyer. The royal transport ship came and as we took off we could see the beginning of the bombing.

I turned to General Lax who had a stoic look on his face. “General how many people were we able to evacuate?”

“Not enough your Majesty, not enough.”


	2. The End of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason must confront his planets imminent fall into the hands of the First Order.

It had been 3 months since the First Order invaded and no sign the Resistance or anyone else coming to help. The Naboo government had been able to survive using a series of quick guerilla hit and run tactics but that only slowed the order down. Now the First Order was rapidly approaching the planets last military base, it would be impossible to run a planet wide resistance without it. If they lost the base they would effectively lose the whole planet and that was something Jason couldn’t stomach, so he decided to go to the base and personally ensure that all defensives measures were taken for the upcoming assault.

When he arrived at the base he was greeted by its commanding officer “Your Majesty, welcome to Fort Dagger it’s a real honor to have you here and I’m sure it will boost the men’s moral knowing that there King will be fighting beside them.”

“I hope so, this is the last military installation that we have, and the First Order cannot take this base.” Jason was determined not to lose Naboo.

One of the first things that he did was meet as many of the troops stationed in Fort Dagger, most of them were young almost the same age as Jason himself. Few of them had been in real fighting experience and were anxious because they understood how important it was to keep control of Dagger.

During the 3 months since his retreat from the palace, the young King had been transported from house to house in the countryside unable to stay at one location for more than a few days. The constant moving had taken a toll on Jason, he was thinner even though he hadn’t weighed much to begin with and his supply of suppressants was running out and he would soon go into heat if he didn’t have anymore.

“King Amidala if you have some time I’d like to go over the battle plan with you.”

“Sure, General”

“We expect the First Order to arrive via the beach head and some troops to land on the top of the fort, we have troops waiting for them on the beach and air cannons on the roof. If they make it past those defenses they will enter the fort where they will be greeted by more of our troops and turrents, and if they make through there then we will have to fight until the last man drops.”

Jason wasn’t in love with the generals plans if they failed to keep the First Order out of the base and it came obvious that there were going to lose, why not surrender and prevent needless deaths.

But he would keep his opinions to himself “Where do you want me, on the beaches leading the defense head on?”

“Ummm No your Majesty I was actually hoping that….. that you would be okay with staying in the command center and monitoring the battle from there. We can’t afford to lose you and if the base is lost then I have a special team that can get you out of here.”

To say he was annoyed was an understatement, why did this general expect him to just hide away while the battle determining the fate of his planet was going on. It was insulting, but he would do it because deep down inside he was afraid of dying. He had been plagued with nightmares of death since the First Order arrived.

“That’s fine General I can do my duty from the command center.”

The next day Jason was woken by the shaking of the base, the First Order had begun the first stage of the assault on Fort Dagger. He made his way to the command center as planned where he could the see the battle unfolding on multiple screens. The first thing he noticed were how many stormtroopers were on the beaches, his troops were holding them off but they just keep coming and coming.

They base began to shake even more violently as the First Order stepped up its bombings, pieces of the celling were falling down, and lights were bursting. He looked back to the screen only to find that his men had been overrun and the First Order was now breaking through the front blast door.

A feeling of panic crept through him as he heard the blaster fire getting closer and closer, some of the soldiers had started running for their lives, while others stayed in their positions and fought.

Jason was about to leave when he felt it, a cold dark feeling of dread. Something really bad was about to happen, he looked up to the screen and he saw him. Kylo Ren lightsaber in hand slicing through the Naboo troops like they were nothing. Jason watched with a mix of disbelief and horror as his troops were violently cut down by this one man. He was broken from his trance when realized that Kylo was looking at the camera, but he could feel other man’s stare directly on himself.

“He…He knows I’m here” was the only thought running through Jason’s mind as he rushed to the door.

He opened the door, but one of the soldiers tasked with guarding him pushed him back inside and locked it from the outside.

“Sir, it’s not safe to move you First Order troops are right around th…” before he could finish a blaster bolt went through and he dropped to the floor dead.

Jason was hyperventilating, there was no one to save and no way out. He couldn’t help but regret ever helping the Resistance.

Everything went silent all of sudden, maybe they all killed each other he thought, if they did then he could sneak out the back while no one was looking. The thoughts were dashed when a red lightsaber pierced the door and began cutting a whole in it. Jason stood in the back of the room with his back against the wall panic clearly on his face.

The door fell, and the towering figure of Kylo Ren entered the room, he didn’t say anything instead he just walked towards Jason. The young King could do nothing but let silent tears slide down his face as the deadliest man in the universe approached him. When Kylo was standing directly in front of him, his panic only increased, despite them probably being the same age Jason was barely taller then the other man’s chest.


	3. An Alliance is Formed

“Jason Amidala, we finally meet. The pictures don’t do you justice, your even more beautiful than I thought.”

Kylo caressed Jason’s cheek, he liked the feel of the soft skin. To Kylo the soon to be former king was part of a larger plan that would expand support for the First Order.

“P-Please don’t hurt me” Jason whimpered

“Hurt you, no no no I have plans for you”

Kylo put his hand on Jason’s head and everything went black.

When Jason woke up he was in a bed, the room was dark, and it was filled with sith artifacts.

“Your finally awake,” Kylo voice said from the other side of the room

The supreme leader of the First Order was standing in the corner of the room with no shirt on. Jason tried his best not to stare at the buff man.

“Where are we?” Jason asked general curious about where he was being kept

“Were in my private chambers, and to answer your next question, yes were on my ship orbiting Naboo.”

Jason didn’t know what to make of the current situation, Kylo hadn’t acted as he expected since he was captured. He wasn’t in cell like a prisoner of war in fact Kylo hadn’t made any aggressive actions towards him.

Jason was broken from his thoughts when Kylo spoke “Why do you hide it”

“Hide what?”                                                                                                                                             

“Your scent. Most alphas wouldn’t be able to smell it, but I am not most alphas. It’s faint but I can smell the sweet smell of omega, and your scent is unique it’s the sweetest that I’ve ever encountered.”

“On Naboo it’s forbidden for an omega to be King. When I presented my parents decided that we could just lie and say that I’m a beta, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to take the throne and I wanted the throne.”

Jason didn’t know why he was even talking to Kylo about something so personal, but he seemed to be genuinely curious. And even if he didn’t feel like telling Kylo the truth he doubted the other man would have taken no for an answer.

Kylo sat down on the bed next to Jason “You like being King don’t you, it makes you feel powerful, it makes you feel important, but it isn’t enough for you, is it? Deep down inside you want more, that’s why you joined the Resistance.”

He didn’t know how to respond. It was as if Kylo had been reading his thoughts.

“I can. I can read your thoughts Jason and I know what you want, and I want you to know you’re never going to get it from the Resistance. They would never put you in charge after the war, join me and we can rule the galaxy together.

It was true that Jason had imagined that once the Resistance defeated the First Order, that he as the youngest and most political connected member of the team would be given the job of rebuilding the galaxy the way that he imagined.

“How would we rule? To me it doesn’t appear that there’s room for more than one Supreme Leader.” If Jason was going to agree to anything he needed to know how this whole ruling together thing would work out.

“We would rule as alpha and omega, husband and husband.”  


Jason couldn’t help but roll his eyes “So you want to mate with me”

“Naturally that’s how bonding works, you want power and influence, but you’ll never get it without a strong alpha.”

Jason moved closer to Kylo, he placed his hand on the larger man’s heart. Kylo grabbed his hand and kissed it gently, for what seemed like an eternity the two just sat there staring into each other’s eyes.

“If we do this Kylo I…I need to know to know that you’re going to do everything in your power to end this war with as little bloodshed as possible.”

Kylo grinned “You have my word”   


	4. Getting to know you

To say that the first few weeks living with Kylo Ren had been easy for Jason would be a lie. It was immediately apparent to him just how fast the other man's mood could change. One minute he could be patiently teaching one of his knights how to properly wield a lightsaber and the next he's throwing some poor stormtrooper down the hall.

Jason also found Kylo to be a bit odd. He would take time each day to speak to some old distorted mask that he kept in his room. He would spend hours meditating instead of meeting with his military commanders. Perhaps oddest of all was Kylo's obsession with little toys that he collected from all over the galaxy holocrons called, he would spend all his time locked away with them leaving Jason to explore the ship by himself and explore he did.

He made it his mission to get to know all military personnel while. He wanted to build a contrast between Kylo and himself, where Kylo was cold and distant, Jason would be warm and welcoming. His plan was going well so far, he had managed to build relationships with a few generals and squad leaders and even managed to get captain phasma to like him. General Hux, on the other hand, was a different story.

"General Hux, I hope you’re not busy I just thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing, Kylo is pretty hard on you." Jason had seen Kylo fling the general across the room earlier that day.

Hux's face was emotionless "I am used to dealing with the Supreme Leader's Outburst, but appreciate your concern."

It didn't sound like he was appreciative and that really wasn't what annoyed Jason it was the fact that he was dismissing him that was getting under his skin. He had come out of real concern for the other man and to have him make it so clear that he didn't want to talk felt like a slap in the face.

"It must be nice being the top general around here, and I'm sure you get all kinds of perks."

Again Hux's face was blank "If you find having to deal with The Supreme Leader and continuously having to respond to attacks from the Resistance nice then yes it is a very nice job."

Jason would like to say that he didn't stomp out of the general's office and tell Kylo what an ass he was being he wanted to be the bigger person, but he just couldn't.

Exploring the ship alone had other advantages, he found his own special spots where he could go to be alone. The first was the observatory, Kylo had apparently banned anyone from going up there, but Jason was Jason, so he decided that Kylo wouldn't mind. It was a beautiful view of space so calm so peaceful. It reminded him of something his mother used to say.

Flashback

A five-year-old Jason had just gotten back home after his first trip to another planet. The most exciting part of the trip for him was being in space with all the stars. He found stars to be the most amazing thing in the world, and he wanted to stay up and now that he was home he wanted to stay up all night and look at them. That was until his mom came into his room to put him to bed.

"Mom I wanna stay up and watch the stars."

She just smiled at him "Jason you know it's bedtime."

"But if I go to sleep now I won't see them until tomorrow."

She picked him up and into bed "That's true, but the stars will always be there tomorrow waiting for you. There just as amazed by you as you are of them, your my little star Jason."

End of Flashback

"What a touching memory Jason."

Jason could feel his skin burn it was one thing for Kylo to follow him it was another for him to spy on one of his most cherished and private memories of his mother.

"I really hate it when you do that Kylo and how did you even know I was up here?"

"I can sense you through the force I always know where you are and reading through your memories makes it easier to get to know you and what you come from."

Jason felt his anger go away Kylo had a weird way of trying to know people. He walked over to the other man and was surprised when he found himself wrapped in two strong arms.

"In the future Kylo I would suggest that if you ever want to know something about me you can just ask, I'm a pretty open book. And where have you been I haven't seen you all day?"

"I have been training with a holocron that we recovered from Naboo."

That was news to Jason he was the King of the planet, and to his knowledge, there was no ancient Jedi stuff locked away anywhere.

"Where did you find it?"

"On the countryside, it belonged to my grandfather Darth Vader."

Jason never payed much attention in history class, but he knew about Darth Vader. The man was a monster that was responsible for deaths of millions of people and destruction of the Old Republic.

"Kylo that man was a monster."

"No, he wanted to bring order and peace to the galaxy just like we do and in order to do that, you have to make tough decisions and sacrifice for the greater good."

Jason decided that he would drop it he wasn't going to change Kylo's mind. 

  
          


	5. Late night whispers

"Jason wake up."

One of the benefits of being a King is that you never have to do anything that you don't want to do, for instance waking up early. I hate waking up early with a burning passion.

"What is so important that you feel the need to wake me up this early?" I asked him as I sat up on the bed.

Typical he was fully dressed in his black outfit which never meant that something was going on.

"My approach hasn't been working."

"What are you talking about?" It was way too early for this conversation. I looked terrible my hair was sloppy, and my eyes had a hard time adjusting to the light.

Kylo seemed to notice and before I could even get out of bed and invisible force forced me to lay down and the covers to be pulled back over me. Kylo took his clothes off and joined me in the bed. I wouldn't take a rock scientist to tell that he was thinking about how to say whatever it was he was going to say.

My omega instincts told me to snuggle closer to him and even though I typically ignored those instincts, with Kylo things were different.

I awkwardly pressed against his side, trying my best to be a normal omega. Kylo rewarded me by wrapping an arm my waist pulling me closer to him.

I was relieved when he finally broke the silence.

"The force has bound us together. I know you don't understand that. I had a vision a year ago of my grandfather and how he almost brought peace to the galaxy."

"Darth Vader?" I asked confused

"Yes, but before the suite and the mask. When he first turned to the dark side, he did it for love. The love of your cousin Padme Amidala."

"Okay, I still don't understand how that has anything to do with me" I still wasn't getting what Kylo was trying to tell me, but I was learning things that I hadn't known before. We had always been told that no one knew who the father of Padme's children was.

"I didn't understand it at first myself, but then I saw you on the holo-net, you looked just like her. I knew from that moment on I had to have you, to succeed where my grandfather failed. He couldn't have love and the galaxy but I will."

It wasn't the craziest thing that I'd ever heard, and for the longest time, people had been telling me that the force worked in mysterious ways.

"Okay well, now I know why you invaded my planet, decimated my military, and for better lack of words kidnapped me."

A rare smile came to his face "I like to think of it as aggressive courting." He leaned over and kissed me on the top of my head "All your potential was being wasted on that planet dealing with those rebel scum."

I couldn't help but smile "Courting, well your off to a rough start if all your going to do is keep me on this ship."

That seemed to have caught his attention "Where do you take a King for courting?"

"Well if you wanted to really make a good impression than I would say Canto Bight."

In typical Kylo fashion, his face went blank "We leave for Canto Bight tomorrow."

"Great now if you don't mind I'll be going back to sleep."


	6. Canto Bight

Jason took a long dramatic sigh as he watched Kylo sitting at the bar. They had been there for two days and the other man still hadn't shown any sign of having a good time. All he did was sulk in the corner or sit at the bar and watch Jason play casino games. On the rare occasion, he left from his self-imposed isolation it was only to force choke some poor drunk that he felt was hitting on his omega.

Jason waited until they had gotten into their hotel room to confront Kylo on his weird behavior.

"Kylo do you not like casinos or something?"

Kylo gave him an annoyed glance" I have no opinion on them"

Jason couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes "That seems hard to believe considering the way you've been behaving lately."

Kylo turned around fully engaging himself in the conversation. It was obvious to Jason something was bothering him, his shoulders were tight with tension and his normal scowl was replaced with something more intense.

"I just expected us to have more time together. Private time together."

Yet again Jason was confused their first night in the hotel Kylo had made no moves or given any signals that he wanted to be intimate, and while he had never been with someone in that way before he knew when someone wanted to have sex.

"Fine" Jason moved over to the bed and began stripping his clothes off "we can have as much"Private Time" as you want Kylo I don't care" when he finished he sprawled onto the bed as seductively as he could looking Kylo in the eye "Is this what you had in mind?"

It was rare that Kylo Ren was ever surprised or shocked but in this moment he was completely caught off guard and he didn't really know what to do. Much of the shock came from the fact that he had never seen Jason naked before. Sure the younger man had a cute face and shoulder length hair, but what Kylo hadn't expected was for him to be so toned and he had a very nice ass as well.

Kylo couldn't resist the urge to strip himself and join Jason on the bed. Intense and passionate amber eyes met challenging blue. Kylo flipped Jason over and with a simple gesture of his hand, the lights in the room were dimmed.

Jason liked where this was heading but he was also deeply nervous. He had never had sex before, but couldn't deny that the way Kylo was touching him felt right.

"You're beautiful. You know that?" Kylo whispered into his hands roaming the body of the young King.

Kylo was in a trance his body moving on its own entering his omega self lubricated hole with powerful thrust. Claiming his omega was everything that he thought it would be and more. The moans coming from Jason were heavenly, the way he begged for harder thrust, and the warmth of his body made the night one of his few happy moments since joining the dark side of the force.


	7. Jason's Plan

"I don't know why I keep Hux around, I should have killed him long ago when I first took over." Jason simply rolled his eyes as he flicked through a fashion magazine. He had grown accustomed to Kylo's ranting after military meetings. The situation with the Resistance hadn't changed both sides were involved in a bloody stalemate, and Kylo the impatient person that he was couldn't handle that.

Jason set the magazine down and walked over to a tense Kylo. He put his hands on the broad shoulders and attempted to massage. Ever since they had sealed their bond on Canto Bight Jason had been making the transition from independent omega in disguise to the more submissive omega Kylo needed him to be. It wasn't easy, but he was managing and that was all that mattered.

"Kylo maybe we just need to try a different approach?" Kylo looked as if he didn't want to hear what Jason had to say but made no move to silence him so he continued "Your looking at this as a purely militaristic matter, but it's also deeply political. Planets are joining the Resistance because they represent hope and freedom, and while I know you don't think those things matter I can tell you from personal experience they do. We obviously can't compete with the Resistance in terms of Hope, but we can rebrand the First Order as the natural ruling government of the galaxy."

This is why Kylo liked having Jason around not only was he beautiful he also brought a different perspective to the war. Of course, an added bonus was the fact that he gave really good massages.

"I'm assuming that you have some sort of plan to make that happen?" It was more a rhetorical question on but one Kylo felt he needed to ask.

Jason leaned down and whispered in his ear "Of course I have a plan Kylo but you don't need to bother yourself with such trivial matters. I just need an unlimited budget and some ships and soldiers."

Kylo had to chuckle at the way that Jason downplayed what he was asking for, but Kylo supposed when someone grew up the way Jason did money wasn't something that mattered.

"Okay Jason you've got your budget, but I expect to see some results as soon as possible."

Jason couldn't contain the smile on his face he had a great many plans for how he was going to change the First Order and he knew for a fact Kylo was going to hate most of them.

He kissed Kylo on the cheek "Thank you, I promise you’re going to love what I do" and with that, he left the room and went out to make himself a First Order government.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a year since I took over the rebranding of the First Order, and if you ask me Kylo owes me a huge debt of gratitude. The first thing that I did was establish a real Capitol planet, not some ship that can hold a vast amount of troops. The obvious choice was Coruscant because of it's rich history and the fact that all the buildings that we needed were already there.

The First Order now has a Senate, it's totally powerless but if people from different planets want to feel like their voices matter then all the more power to them. Kylo had hated the idea because Leia had been a senator during the days of the Empire, I assured him that he had nothing to worry about unlikely was it for history to repeat it's self.

The most important thing that I did however way turn the old opera house into a proper home for me and Kylo. It took a few months but we finally got all the changes we needed made I like to call it Paradise. The residence has  11 kitchens,14 bedrooms,32 bathrooms, three indoor pools, a ballroom with a 500 to a 1,000 person capacity, a two-story movie theater with a balcony, a fitness center with a 10,000 square-foot spa, a 20,000-bottle wine cellar, a formal outdoor garden, and an elevator in the master bedroom closet.

Kylo was off somewhere doing who know's what and in all honesty I was happy for the separation, I had feelings for the man no doubt, but he can be hard to deal with sometimes. The war with the Resistance had him in a permanently bad mood, constantly lashing out at any and everyone myself included.

When Kylo isn't here which in the last few weeks has been often I spend my time shopping for clothes, admiring my new home, and eating the finest desserts Coruscant has to offer.

"Sir General Hux is on the Holo he says it's urgent."

Leave it to Hux to ruin my Friday night.

"Sure whatever. put him through"

BOOM crash BOOM was all that I could hear before an image of panicked Hux came into view.

It was actually a satisfying image I couldn't keep the smirk off my face "General Hux you seem to be in a bit of a tough spot?"

"Where is the Supreme Leader?"

I rolled my eyes what made him think I had a clue where Kylo was "I don't know Hux haven't seen him since last week said something about an artifact. Why you need him for something?"

"The situation here is getting desperate" An explosion caused the connection to briefly fade "The Resistance fleet around Corellia is far stronger than reports had indicated. Requesting permission to retreat."

"I'm the wrong person to ask. Knowing Kylo he'd probably tell you to bomb the planet before you go or......."

"Orders confirmed we'll commence the planetary bombardment immediately"

"Hux wait I di...." and just like that our connection ended

This was getting dangerous if people thought that I was giving orders that would expose me to some serious criminal liabilities in the event we lost the war.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Hux's ship battered ship landed on coruscant he was greeted by a seething Jason. Flanked by stromtroopers the normal royal strut that he normaly had was gone replaced with an angry pace.

"What the hell is wrong with you are you crazy? You can't go around saying that I gave you orders to bomb a planet do you have any idea how that's going to look to the rest of the Galaxy?"

Hux actually looked surprised like he didn't think he had done anything to endanger the other man's life, which of course only added to Jason's anger.

"I was just following through with what you said the Supreme leader I'm..."

Jason cut him off holding his hand up "I did not suggest that you do anything I was simply pondering out loud what Kylo would want you to do that has nothing to do with me and my own personal thoughts. Now if any Resistance people were listening to our conversation they can go back to their leaders and say look at the transcript Jason is partly responsible for anything that the First Order does.

Hux was stunned "You are responsible"

"Excuse me"

"You are responsible" Hux repeated and pointed towards the capitol "You are the mate of the Supreme Leader of the First Order, you designed the capitol and changed the government, You have insisted on sitting in on military meetings. You can't just wash your hands of what the military actually does."

Jason was silent Hux was right his fingerprints were all over the First Order now there was no way that anyone was going to believe he didn't know what actually went on.

As he turned to head back home Hux stopped him "Do you know where the Supreme Leader is? It's been a while and things are starting to get missed."

"I don't know Hux...he never told me when he would be back"

"Can't you use your connection?"

Jason paused he had never actually tried to contact Kylo through their link. Kylo had talked to him through their link multiple times sometimes while he was just in the next room.

"I'll try but no promises he pretty far away"

When Jason he arrived home he decided that he would lay on Kylo's side of the bed snuggled up with one of the man's robe. He figured that the scent would help him concentrate, plus it's always nice to have his alphas scent around.

"Okay, I can do this. All I have to do is concentrate" Jason closed his eye's and focused on Kylo. It was like swimming searching around for his mate's mind.

"Jason?"

"Kylo where are you?"

"Hoth buried beneath the ice were some ancient Sith artifacts, I've been studying them."

"When are you coming home the order needs you and... I must admit I miss having you around."

"I miss you too more than you can understand. I had thought that spending some time alone would be good for us but now I realize that was a mistake an alphas place is with his omega. My work isn't done yet you should come here and stay at the main base that we set up so we can maintain communication with Hux."

"Yes I'd love to but i'm going to need to do some shopping Hoth is such a terribly cold planet but I still want to look good"

"You and your clothes are going to be the end of me or at least the end of all of my money."


End file.
